


Luz de los Muertos

by Seerofterribleomens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Día de Muertos, Gen, Ketchoween, Revenant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seerofterribleomens/pseuds/Seerofterribleomens
Summary: A quiet return into the light.





	Luz de los Muertos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DHJ and all Ketchlings for Ketchoween 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DHJ+and+all+Ketchlings+for+Ketchoween+2017).



The village’s cemetery glowed like a jack-o-lantern upon the hill; tombs heaped with orange garlands, candles thick amongst the ofrendas. Music floated up from below, but the festivities had reached a lull and would soon end. The celebrants had already left the dead to their rest.

A lone figure stood among the tombs, breathing in the night air, cool, fresh, scented with candle wax and copal. He looked to have traveled a very great distance: once expensive shoes were covered in dust. In truth, his entire frame was covered in a heavy dusting, turning the worn dress pants and the battered leather jacket that hung from his thin shoulders, the sun-deprived pallor of his skin and his dark, overgrown hair the same shade of ashy grey.

He waited, unmoving, until the music died away, until the first glimmer of dawn began to answer the candles’ gleamings. Then he turned eyes like a stormy sea to the north, the faintest hint of a smirk upon his lips. He brushed a hand through dusty hair, fingertips lingering a moment upon a small round scar above his left eye and he started to walk.


End file.
